


The Wanderer

by icarus_chained



Series: Suitcase Wanderers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Closure, Companions, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Help, Hope, Horror, Prompt Fic, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me home," the ghost asked. "Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny original drabble written, as always, for a prompt.

The skeleton nestled inside the suitcase: the long bones laid first, the ribcage above them, the skull tucked carefully on top. Folded, like a suit. Someone had packed it very neatly. The address on the label was a town half a continent away.

Anna stared at it, her terror blanketed by a sudden, horrified comprehension. She drew a ragged breath, and turned to look at the pale figure behind her in a new and terrible light.

"Take me home," he asked hopelessly, holding out a hand in bleak entreaty. "Please. Take me home?"

And in strange, distant determination, she agreed.


End file.
